Shadrak (Earth-616)
God of Bombs and Fireballs, God of Wine and Waterfalls, God of Songs and Somersaults, God of Baubles and Ballerinas, God of Kittens and Coconuts, God of Pancakes and Tambourines, God of Daffodils and Documentation, God of Incense and Incarceration | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Omnipotence City; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Omnipotence City; formerly Cave of Gorr, Russia, Earth; Diamond Moons of Oghogho | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = ; brown Category:Brown Eyes | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Four eyes, tentacles; formerly no eyelids (removed) | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of Daffodils and Documentation; God of Incense and Incarceration; formerly God of Bombs and Fireballs | Education = | Origin = God of the Diamond Moons of Oghogho | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Shadrak, God of Bombs and Fireballs lived in the Diamond Moons of Oghogho with his Pantheon. He and his friends enjoyed casting bombs and fireballs into space, to watch the stars explode. Gorr the God Butcher eventually came across Shadrak's pantheon, and, with the help of his Black Berserkers, killed every single one until he remained. He lived under the sadistic hand of Gorr who cut out his eyelids so as to make him watch as he butchered and dissected any immortal he found, driving the god into insanity. After a single afternoon of his pantheon, Shadrak begged Gorr to let him build the Godbomb. Somehow, Shadrak escaped while Gorr was murdering his childhood friend Janaro, making his way to Earth, hiding in a cave in the wilds of Russia. He specifically choose the cave as his place of refuge because he listened and remembered to Gorr's curses of defeat at the hands of Thor and believed it would be the last place Gorr would ever look to find him. Shadrak's hidden sanctuary did not remain hidden forever. Thor had learned about Gorr's deicide across the universe, began tracking the serial godkiller. His path led him back to the cave, where it all began. Thor encountered Shadrak and later brought the unwilling god to the Omnipotence City. Together they made their way to the Halls of All-Knowing to discover an injured Lord Librarian and Gorr's Black Berserkers burning his library. All along, Shadrak hid his real domain and presented himself behind titles such as "God of Wine and Waterfalls", "God of Songs and Somersaults", "God of Baubles and Ballerinas", "God of Kittens and Coconuts" or "God of Pancakes and Tambourines". Thor, Shadrak and the Lord Librarian fought off the creations of Gorr, but the damage was done, the Berserkers had destroyed the only copy to Chronux, Gorr's next target. Thor managed to read the contents of the scroll before setting out to stop the God Butcher, leaving Shadrak with the Lord Librarian. Shadrak, now dubbed Shadrak the Mad, remained in the Halls of All-Knowing with the Lord Librarian ranting his possible titles and doom of Gorr. They were joined by the God of the Watch who discussed the incident with library's master. He informed them that Omnipotence City had been attempting to communicate with Chronux to no avail. The Lord Librarian who realized the threat Gorr posed to all immortals, ordered the God of the Watch to call the Parliament of Pantheons in session. He then proceeded to beat Shadrak, sick of him clearly pretending to be someone else and being elusive about his true role, while demanding why Gorr would spare him after killing countless gods and goddesses across creation. Too scared to answer, Shadrak feigned ignorance until the librarian threatened to search his name in his library and use the book to beat him up in the process. At last, the mad god revealed his identity as Shadrak, God of Bombs. As it turns out, the reason why Gorr had only spared Shadrak was because the God of Bombs told him how to design a device that would kill any creature with a trace of divinity across time and space. After this revelation, Shadrak was later seen being dragged by the Lord Librarian to the chambers of the Parliament of Pantheons in an effort to warn them of the bomb threat. They were too late, as the God Bomb went off in the distant future, and they fell in pain as the God Bomb sent out a pulse of energy crippling any immortal anywhere and anytime. After the threat of the Godbomb was defused by Thor, Shadrak remained in Omnipotence City, eventually becoming Shadrak, God of Daffodils and Documentation. Shadrak was sent to officiate the Challenge of the Gods between the Gods of the Shi'ar, K'ythri and Sharra, and the new Thor. All throughout the Challenges, Shadrak was as horrified at many of the despicable actions called upon by the divine games, but he held to his position as mediator of which as were the rules of the contest. When Thor attempted to call off the games and initiate the The Ultimate Judgement, he fearfully intervened, warning that none, not even the Mighty Thor could stand against such a thing while standing adamantly against its initiation in spite of the Shi'ar Gods taunting. After Thor launches a counter assault on the Shi'ar gods again, Shadrak is threatened by Sharra to call down the ultimate Judgement. So utterly fearful of what the consequences of that entailed, the maddened god grumbled about Gorr not killing her and K'ythri instead of all his friends just as a summons for the judgement was inadvertently sent out via his communications device. Shadrak cowers helplessly while a battle between between the arriving Norse pantheon and Shi'ar Deities explodes. Preying for deliverance and mercy upon every divine soul in existence as the judgement arrived, while the conflict escalated Shadrak continued to quiver in fetal fear of The Ultimate Judgement. Soon afterwards, however, his enchanted parchment, which was used to tally scores during The Challenge, ordered an immediate ceasefire from the gods via Shadrak, God of Peace and Persimmons with power now vested to him by Omnipotence City. Much to the surprise of everyone present, himself included, Thor was pronounced victor of the Challenge of the Gods. Stating that while she performed miserably in many, if not all, trials and games appointed, The new Thor had accomplished what none before her had ever done in an eternity: she had managed to make the Asgardians traverse the cosmos to fight beside her and all on the goddess of thunder's behalf. Granting her extra points which enabled her to win the game. Angered by this, Sharra threatens to strangle him in a rage, but the maddened god warns that murdering the officiator warrants eternal imprisonment within an entropy dungeon beneath Omnipotence City itself. When last seen, after the affair with The Phoenix Force summoned by the haughty gods, Sharra and K'ythri are left under house arrest in the capable hands of Shadrak, God of Incense and Incarceration, who menacingly announces that they're his to punish for their flagrant disregard for divine law while musing over how he'll show them what he learned under the tortures of Gorr as he orders the guards of the divine city to take them away. He then apologizes to Thor for all the fool antics said petty gods brought down on her and the rest of the universe regarding the approach of The Ultimate Judgement. When asked what would become of the Shi'ar Gods, he laments to say that divine law is sparse and flimsy when it comes to dealing with their fellow deities. That said, it was most likely that they will spend a century or two in confinement. While debating that the Shi'ar themselves are now without an idol of worship because of recent events, the two decide to employ the now Phoenix powered Kid Omega as a stand in for idol worship. | Powers = He possibly had some powers involving explosives and fireballs. | Abilities = Cosmic Mechanics: Before his descent into madness, Shadrak was the God of Bombs. He had the knowledge of developing a weapon that could potential destroy all gods throughout all time. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Insanity: After years of torture and abuse by Gorr, this age-long mistreatment had left the god shattered and broken to the point that he now lived as nothing but a broken, empty shell who rambled on like a madman filled with paranoia. Even after finding a new home and a new life, he still carries a deeply troubled psychological coherence, as is seen by his constant blathering on, in an unsoundly way, about the different subjects he was the god of. Missing Eyelids: (Formerly) Due to the torture of Gorr, Shadrak's experience with the executioner left him unable to blink or properly look away, which was a cruel means for The God Butcher to keep the broken deity's attention as he slaughtered the rest of his pantheon. Following his stay and employment within Omnipotence City however, much of his physical deformities have been properly healed, thus restoring his ability to blink and open his eyes normally again. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Engineers Category:Unclassified Deities Themes Category:Parliament of Pantheons members Category:Alien Gods